wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Death's Breach
Death's Breach is a plateau below Acherus: The Ebon Hold in the Eastern Plaguelands, to the west of Havenshire. It can be accessed directly by going through the cave in the Noxious Glade. Players can access the Ebon Hold by taking the teleporter located in the northern part of the breach, directly east from the tunnel to the Noxious Glade. A ramp on each side of the plateau leads down into the Ruins of the Scarlet Enclave. Death's Breach changes throughout the Phases of the Scarlet Enclave. During The Death Knight Starting Area Below is the changes of Death's Breach during the many Phases of the Scarlet Enclave (The death knight starting area.). Phase One During Phase one of the Scarlet Enclave Death's Breach is the staging area for the beginning of the Scourge's final assault on the Scarlet Crusade. The area has multiple Death Knight initiates around the area, as well as other undead. One can observe Initiates going through similar "quests" as the player's death knight, from landing at Death's Breach, to attacking the Scarlet Crusade. Prince Valanar can be found leading the Undead in the area, upon finishing the quest he along with the other commanders at Death's Breach begin to give quests which involve the assault on Havenshire. Important Phase One Occupants Below is a list of the Important Phase One of the Scarlet Enclave occupants, Their purpose and quests will be listed with them. * , He is the source of Repairs and Corpse dust while at Death's Breach. * , He commands the Scourge in Death's Breach. He is involved in the following quests :* :* :* :* :* :* * , Grand Necromancer of the Lich King. He is involved in the following quests. :* :* :* * , He is incharge of equipting the death knights with the means to obtain their Deathchargers and leader of the Dark Riders of Acherus. He is involved in the following quests. :* :* * , A Val'kyr who instructs the death knight in the required rite of passage. She is involved in the following quest. :* * , Leader of the Sky Darkeners in the area, the Elite Skeletal Archers of the Lich King's army. Due to Saronite Arrows, Saronite being a rare ore only found in northrend, being used in the Sky Darkener's attacks he sends the Players to retrieve the used Arrows so the attack may continue. He is involved in the following quest. :* * , They are used as a taxi to and from Acherus. There are two located by the teleporter (which does not teleport obviously). Unimportant Phase One Occupants Below is a list of Phase One of the Scarlet Enclave's Death's Breach occupants. They serve no true purpose and mostly are for sceneary. * s, They are found running around doing various tasks (similar to your own death knight) for the scourge. They can sometimes aid if you are attacking Scarlet Crusaders near the ramps where the Death Knights also fight crusaders. They do have one purpose which is during the Death's Challange quest (listed above), where you can either choose to duel another player or "duel" the initiates. * , they patrol all over the place in Death's Breach. Occasionally they will fight Scarlet Crusaders near the ramps, along with Death Knight Initiates. * , Salanar the Horseman's Steed. * , the Elite Skeletal Archers of the Lich King. They are assaulting Havenshire with their Saronite Arrows, which the death knight is sent to retrieve. Phase Two During the Second Phase of the Scarlet Enclave Death's Breach has become the main base of the Scourge on the ground. The Town of Havenshire having been taken over and destroyed. The former Death Knight Initiates (now Death Knights proper) wait anxiously for the order to join the battle as Prince Valanar gives a speech upon a newly added stage. Death's Breach plays less of a role now as the Crypt of Remembrance has taken its place as the forward base for the attack on New Avalon, The Scarlet Crusade's base of operations in the Scarlet Enclave. Important Phase Two Occupants Below is a list of the important occupants in Death's Breach, along with their purpose and quests. * , He still remains as the source of Repairs and Corpse dust while at Death's Breach. * , He commands the Scourge in Death's Breach. He is involved in the following quests. :* :* * , They are used as a taxi to and from Acherus. There are two located by the teleporter (which does not teleport obviously). Unimportant Phase Two Occupants Below is a list of the unimportant phase two occupants of Death's Breach. Much of Death's Breach's occupants are now listed under this category as Death's Breach is no longer the primary forward base of the Scourge's attack. Some of the Important occupants of Phase One may not be listed below as they have now left and much of Phase One's unimportant occupants remain. * Death Knights, The Initiates of Phase One, now having moved up like your own Death Knight. They all are found kneeling before a new Stage which Prince Valanar is standing on. They cheer multiple times during it and all charge off once it has been finished. Shortly after another batch of Death Knights take their place listening to the speach. * , they patrol all over the place in Havenshire as well. They are the Acherous Geists after having feasted on many corpses after the victory over Havenshire. * , Salanar the Horseman's Steed, while not appearing in NPC form he is found already mounted by Salanar. * , He is incharge of equipting the death knights with the means to obtain their Deathchargers and leader of the Dark Riders of Acherus. He is found now, mounted on Fury, by the Stage where Prince Valanar gives his speach. His Dark Riders, now friendly, patrol the borders of Death's Breach. * , Multiple Dark Riders, now friendly, can now be found patroling around Death's Breach. Phase Three As of Phase Three of the Scarlet Enclave the Death's Breach has been mostly deserted, most of the Scourge's forces having moved to the battle front for the last attacks. Death's Breach now houses one of the last quests in the Scarlet Enclave, and the highest leaders of the Scourge during this attack are present, Including the Lich King. The Stage has been removed, replaced with a small staircase leading up to a platform where the Lich King stands, taunting the Scarlet Crusade. The final evolution of the Death Knight Initiates, Death Knight Champions, are found at the ramps of Death's Breach, fighting back the attacking crusaders. Important Phase Three Occupants As of Phase Three there is truly only one Important occupant here (Not counting the Scourge Gryphons). The Lich King himself. Below is the list of his quests and purpose. * The Lich King, The Leader and unquestioned ruler of the Scourge. He is now on the ground taunting at the Scarlet Crusade about their loses, often mentioning how the light has apparently failed to protect them as they would often say it would zealously. He is involved in the following quests. :* :* :* :* * , They are used as a taxi to and from Acherus. There are two located by the teleporter (which does not teleport obviously). Unimportant Phase Three Occupants Below is a list of the Unimportant Phase Three Occupants of Death's Breach. * Death Knight Champions, The Initiates of Phase One, now having moved up like your own Death Knight to the Champions of the Scourge. They are found at the ramps leading into Death's Breach's camp fighting off the crusaders attempting to attack it. One group is being led by Baron Rivendare. * , this mighty Death Knight leads one of the groups of Champions in defending Death's Breach from the attacking Crusaders. Similarly to his fight in Stratholome he has Unholy Aura active. * , One of the Scourge Commanders of the attacks on the Crusade. He is found with his brother near the Lich King's platform in a special circle watching the events unfold. * , One of the Scourge Commanders of the attacks on the Crusade. He is found with his brother near the Lich King's platform in a special circle watching the attack. This is the only time in all the Phases where he does not give or end a quest and is just there an NPC. ;Notable Objects * ATTENTION: Geists poster After the Scarlet Enclave Upon finishing the Final Quests and leaving the instanced Scarlet Enclave, one will find that like Havenshire and New Avalon, Death's Breach has been abandoned. The Tents remain, the Lich King's platform does not however. Transport to and from Acherus has been removed in favor of the Death Knight's Death Gate. This also keeps others out of Acherus through normal means. Death Knights can also use the flight path to get into the Ebon Hold, should they not want to use or cannot use Death Gate. Category:Neutral towns